The present invention relates to a working vehicle.
In conventional working vehicles, such as a tractor and a wheel loader, an engine is mounted on a front portion of a vehicle body frame, a transmission case is coupled to a rear portion of the vehicle body frame, and a traveling machine body is supported by front and rear traveling units. For example, the transmission case incorporates a traveling transmission gear mechanism, a differential gear mechanism, a PTO transmission gear mechanism, and the like. Driving force from the engine on the front side is transmitted to the transmission case on the rear side, and is transmitted to at least the left and right rear traveling units from the differential gear mechanism in the transmission case. The driving force is further transmitted to a working unit, such as a rotary tiller, from the PTO transmission gear mechanism in the transmission case (see, for example Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-52734).
In a working vehicle in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-52734, an inline hydraulic continuously variable transmission is assembled in a transmission case. The hydraulic continuously variable transmission includes: a hydraulic pump unit that receives driving force from an engine via an input shaft; and a hydraulic motor unit that transmits a shifted output to rear traveling units and the like via an output shaft. The input shaft and the output shaft are coaxially positioned to form a double shaft. A cylinder block is fit on and integrally rotates with the input shaft. The hydraulic pump unit and the hydraulic motor unit are fit on the input shaft at portions respectively on one side and the other side of the cylinder block. In the working vehicle in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-52734, the hydraulic continuously variable transmission is accommodated in the transmission case and is disposed on a rear side to be adjacent to a differential gear mechanism.